1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tile cutting technology and more particularly, to a tile cutter with a collapsible cutting head assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since tiles are hard and brittle, a regular cutting tool cannot be used for cutting tiles. Therefore, when cutting a tile, a specially designed tile cutter should be used. Various tile cutters are known. In conventional tile cutter designs, the cutting head assembly is not movable. Thus, in operation, the user needs to move a sliding worktable to carry the tile toward the cutting head assembly to enable the tile to be cut into the desired size by the cutting head assembly. After the cutting operation, due to fixed design, the cutting head assembly is not collapsible to reduce the volume and space of the tile cutter. Therefore, conventional tile cutters commonly occupy a large amount of storage space.